


tau and the darkness

by shslivalice



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslivalice/pseuds/shslivalice
Summary: the story of an allagan scientist and a strange cat, and the asina family line





	tau and the darkness

Some family lines in Garlemald can be traced back to Allag. These do not always give an advantage, mind you - usually, people feel it's false. Anybody could claim that their ancestors were from the fabled land of Allag, and there'd be no proof.

Others did not know their ancestors, their legacy. Buried by the earth, buried by what lingered.

This is the story of one of those men - a story of one of their ancestors, and how the Asina family line had always been intertwined with matters of the soul and the fate of Eorzea.

* * *

It was long ago that Tau Asina lived. He was a proud man, of course. A proud man who grasped beyond his means - and who had recently been accepted to work within the central city of Allag. It was his first time in the city - under the rule of Emperor Amon, technology had been expanding at a breakneck pace. But Tau was not interested in that sort of thing - no, he was more interested in matters of the other Allagans who lived. Lazy, yes. But full of potentional - perhaps they could learn to harness more of this Star.

What Tau didn't expect, however, was to notice one other who stood near Emperor Amon. Some form of darker-skinned Allagan, who presented themselves as feminine, stood there. From a far-off nation, Amon explained, and an honoured guest. (A guest who needed to have much explained, who seemed to be fascinated by everything.)

It did not take long for Tau to get the Allagan person alone - they followed him to his office, in a building close to the Crystal Tower.

"...You're quite excited," the Allagan said, a small smirk on their lips.

But instead of replying to them, Tau waved a hand, as he unpacked. "You're not an Allagan."

Before the other could take offense, Tau continued. "Your eyes. They're the eyes of those cat people. Some form of illusion, or...?"

A chuckle. "You're not just excited - you're perceptive. Yes, I'm not. Amon won't let me walk around with my tail out."

"Because they're like cattle."

"...And I get my tail in his face too much~"

Tau stopped, and looked. Where the Allagan had been, a cat-person sat, tail swishing and purring at him. "My name is Zodi. And you're quite interesting, Tau."

* * *

Zodi and Tau bonded quickly. Even if Tau wouldn't admit it - he liked the company. No, he loved the company as he worked on Magitek devices - even if he'd rather be doing more experimentation. One of those times, however, Amon came for an unannounced visit... and promoted Tau on the spot. As fanciful as always...

...though, perhaps it was because he saw the pregnant Zodi, who Tau couldn't help but smile at. He couldn't help but be so excited, having made small Magitek devices to gift to the child when they were born. Zodi spent most of their time cuddling around Tau and asking him what was going on. There was a lack of sharpness the other held.

* * *

However, Tau was quickly whisked into the realm of Amons' technomancy. The ability to bring back the dead - unlike some fringe Allagan communities, Amon didn't believe in the soul. After all, if the soul truly faded away, then Lord Xande could never come back. And wouldn't that be a shame? Tau, of course, began to become more and more obsessed with these ideas. Working harder and harder, but still spending whatever time he could with Zodi. It helped that Zodi could slip into his place of work, even when they was heavily pregnant. It was fascinating, truly.

Perhaps what was more fascinating was how deeply Tau fell for Zodi. Fell for them, and for their ideals. Talking about how the Star itself was shattered, and that it could be put back together - but they did not say much about it, it still drove Tau. For Zodi deserved a perfect place to live. And, sure, Allag was good. Allag was more then good. But it wasn't perfect.

* * *

They had a daughter together. A beautiful young daughter, who seemed to look just like Tau, if Tau was a woman. They called her Nova Asina, and Tau took more and more work on so that she could have the best upbringing that Allag could bring.

It was that same year that Lord Xande came back. And that Omega had allied with Allag.

* * *

But both of those things were bad for Tau, though he did not know that. The first was the beginning of the end, as war began to blossom again. Cloning technology had captured his attention, and Tau had become nearly the right-hand man of Amon - paranoid, terrified Amon.

However, Omega was... an issue. You see, Omega had eggs - children, in a way. Usually, these things would simply explore and return to Omega, to give them knowledge. But Amon stole some of those eggs... and learned of the propeties of Omega. That they could assimilate and absorb the knowledge of anybody. Amon feared death, especially after what his Lord told him of the afterlife.

And so, Tau became the first man to be assimilated by one of the children. The second Amon had, Theta, was being experimented on to gift him free will. Amon quickly learned that Tau Weapon did not seem to keep his memory...

* * *

When Tau awoke, when he had been sacrificed, Zodi had been there. Zodi had tried to call out for the robot, had tried to make him remember. There was nothing, however. Tau even tried to attack the being, tried to tear them apart for knowledge. That was their goodbye.

And when the Calamity fell, Zodi vanished. As Zodi did at the end of each era... for he was just a creation of Elidibus', a companion who only appeared close to the end. One who would forget this, because they would be recreated without those memories...

* * *

Nova Asina had survived, even though both of her parents were gone. Even if the Calamity wiped out much of their home. They were one of those who crossed the sea to the Far East, and established a new home. Her family line moved further and further up north, and the Garlean genes found their way into the family line. (A gene that had been developed by Tau, actually - and was thought not to be passed down, when it had been made.)

The Asina line always seemed to be involved in such tales. And who knows? Perhaps it'll continue.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as a gift fic for a friend, based on roleplay stuff!!


End file.
